First Day of School
by Solaris Dragon
Summary: Oneshot. Post DH. Teddy Lupin is leaving for his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please R&R.


**A/N:** Just another idea that came into my head, it seems like I'm only getting ideas involving Teddy Lupin.

* * *

**First Day of School **

The platform was rather full, and it was understandable, as it was the first of September.

There were fifteen minutes left until the train left, and quite a lot of the people on Platform Nine and Three Quarters were situated around one small eleven-year-old boy.

Ted Remus Lupin, affectionately known as Teddy, was about to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his first year.

Teddy was, to say the least, quite embarrassed. His grandmother, Andromeda, who was his only immediate family, was tearing up already. The majority of his extended family was there seeing him off also. His godfather Harry Potter, who had three-year-old Albus in his arms, was standing beside his wife Ginny Potter, who had one-year-old Lily in her arms. Four-year-old James was standing at his mother's side, holding onto her skirt.

Also in Teddy's extended family were the Weasley family, and that was a big family to be part of. Bill and Fleur Weasley were there, showing their eldest daughter Victoire the train she would be taking in two years time, when she came to Hogwarts. George Weasley was there with his young son Fred, who was named after his twin brother who died in the war. Teddy's favourite members of the Weasley clan, Ron and Hermione Weasley were there with their three-year-old daughter and one-year-old son, Rose and Hugo. Molly and Arthur Weasley had also come to see him off.

Teddy stood there, hoping that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was, and not for the first time, feeling glad that he had mastered his metamorphmagus powers enough so his hair didn't change with his emotions. That had made it very hard to hide what he was feeling most of the time. Today, for his first day of term, (at recommendation of his grandmother), he had his hair as his natural brown colour.

Maybe once he was safely on the train he'd change it to a livelier colour. Only when he knew his grandmother was safely out of range.

He finally decided to speak, "Umm, well, you all don't have to stay, you know…"

"Nonsense Ted, of course we're staying," his grandmother cut in, in her commanding voice. "After all, Christmas is so long away."

"What your grandma is saying, is that we'll miss you so much we want to spend as long as possible with you," said Harry smiling.

Andromeda let out a sniff and reached for her handkerchief. Teddy let out a sigh, willing some of the eyes focused on him would leave, or that maybe he could disappear, if only he had that invisibility cloak Harry showed him that time. As if answering his prayers, (at least his first one, Teddy wasn't quite skilled to of mastered an invisibility spell by eleven), Bill hoisted up his daughter and took her to see the train close up.

"It's getting close to eleven, we better get our goodbyes done," exclaimed Molly, looking at her watch.

James, who up to this point had been sulking behind his mother, picked up his head, "What? Teddy's going already?" Teddy bemusedly thought he saw panic in the little boy's eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, dear. You know he has to go."

"But I don't want him to! Why can't he stay with me? Al's no fun, and Lily's too young." James pouted. Albus stuck out his tongue at his older brother. Then James' face lit up, "I know, I'll go with him!"

Ginny sighed, her hand to her forehead, "James… We've been telling you all summer, you can't go until you're eleven."

Harry joined in, "Your mother's right son, and anyway, Teddy will be back before you know it."

This quieted James down again, and he went back to sulking behind his mother's skirt. Lily's giggling broke the solemn mood, and everybody relaxed again.

"Now grandson, I want you to keep out of trouble. Respect all the teachers and other students. Obey the rules, study hard. Promise?" Andromeda lectured.

"Yes, grandma, I promise…" He replied, thinking he didn't need much reminding, he thought he was a good kid anyway. Plus, he liked studying, Harry said that probably comes from having a professor for a father. Although he did enjoy a good laugh once and awhile…

Teddy realised he had zoned out, and tuned back in to his grandmother's lecture. Applying the 'Yes grandma,' whenever necessary.

"Five minutes left, you'd better let someone else have him for awhile, Andromeda," said Molly with a warm smile.

"Harry." Teddy said absentmindedly, thinking of the one person he wanted to talk to before he left. Realising he said it out loud, he blushed. Harry just replied by smiling at him, and placing Albus down beside his still sulking brother. He signalled Teddy to follow him.

They went a little bit away from the rest of the crowd, and Harry said, "You're tone of voice made me think you want to speak privately, right?"

Teddy nodded, always wondering how Harry knew these things.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really, just all of them staring makes me kinda nervous…" Teddy admitted sheepishly.

Harry laughed. "It would make anyone nervous."

Teddy shuffled on his feet and then spoke again, "Umm, there may be one more thing… It's kind of embarrassing though."

"You can tell me," replied Harry, leaning down on one knee to be eye height with Teddy.

"Well, I don't know… How to make friends…" Teddy was looking at the floor, "I mean, I've known you guys the whole time, I've never had too before. What if the other kids don't like me or laugh at me?"

Harry sighed, "I can't really tell you that, and I know it's going to be hard for you. Your parents are famous and -"

"You are," said Teddy with a grin.

"Yeah, I am," Harry met his grin. "But what I mean is, I can't tell you how to make friends, but I know you will. You're a great person, and don't forget that." He patted Teddy's head. "Plus, if you ask me, being a metamorphmagus will get you a lot of friends anyway," Harry added with a wink.

Teddy smiled, "I think you're right, I'm just so nervous."

"Trust me, you'll be fine," Harry reassured him. "One thing though, try make sure you make friends with people that like you for yourself, and not because of who you are and who you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Teddy replied. "If you don't stop lecturing you're going to sound like grandma," he teased.

Harry chuckled, and then checked his watch, that had once been Fabian Prewett's, "We better get back, before you miss the train!"

"Harry, what house do you think I'll get sorted into?" Teddy asked as they walked back to the others.

"I don't know, which house do you want to get into?" Harry replied.

Teddy looked thoughtful, "I don't really mind, Gryffindor like my dad, or Hufflepuff like my mum. I'm don't think I'm really Ravenclaw or Slytherin material."

"You never know, you're pretty smart," said Harry.

They arrived back at the group of people, and Harry scratched his head, looking sheepish, "Sorry, we took awhile."

"It's no problem," said Andromeda, who had completely composed herself again. "Now, Teddy, you best say all your goodbyes, the train will be leaving in a few minutes."

"Right!" Teddy exclaimed, noticing his grandmother's pointed look. "Well, err, thanks everyone for coming, and I'll be seeing you all again at Christmas, and I'll write at least once a month." He looked at the expression on his grandmother's face, "That is I mean, a few times a week." She looked appeased.

"Now don't have to much fun there and forget about us," said Ginny warmly. "We definitely want you to come back for Christmas." She smiled and looked in the direction of her moping oldest son, "Some of us more that others." She whispered to Teddy, "Don't worry he'll get over it." She patted James on the head.

"Mum!" James looked offended, and messed his hair back up. He crossed his arms and stared defiantly at Teddy, as if daring him to try leave without him.

Teddy hugged his grandmother, who was tearing up again, "Well, I'll get on now." He started to head to the train. He turned back to wave.

"Wait!" A blur streaked from beside Ginny, and then Teddy felt something clinging to him. James had finally decided the silent treatment wasn't working.

"Don't go, please? Pretty please? I'll give you Al if you stay!" James whined. Teddy just stood there, with the four-year-old hanging off of him, with a bewildered smile on his face.

"Don't worry James, you're dad is right, I'll be back before you know it. And your mum is right too, I have to go." Teddy thought, "I'll write you special as well okay? As much as I can." James brightened up at that. "And you really don't want to give me Al, you know you'd miss him to much." Teddy finished, and slightly awkwardly ruffled James' hair. He leaned closer to James and winked as he whispered, "And I promise to give you a ride on my broom, as long as you don't let your parents know about it…"

James let out a big smile and let go, "Okay, you can go, but just because I say so." He looked around the adults waiting for one of them to try prove him wrong.

Teddy stood up straight, "Okay, I'm really going this time." He climbed onto the train, and quickly found a seat to talk to his family out the window.

Ginny was looking at him baffled, "What ever did you say to him?"

Teddy gave her a secretive grin, "That's between the two of us."

The train signalled it was about to leave and then everybody started wishing Teddy well at once.

"Good luck with your studies!" shouted Hermione.

Ron gave her a look and said, "It's his first year, he's allowed to slack off," and then to Teddy he yelled, "Try have fun!"

Victoire's melodious voice rang out, "Bye Teddy, good luck!" Her parents were waving as well.

Molly wiped tears from her eyes, and cried, "We'll miss you!" Arthur was waving at her side.

His grandmother gave a big sniff, then said then said, "Keep out of trouble, and don't try to get other kids in trouble by impersonating them." She saw Molly's look and said to her, "Nymphadora did that once."

George yelled, "Try to make as much mischief as you can!" Then seeing Andromeda's glare he added, "I'm joking of course," and gave Teddy a wink.

Harry gave Teddy a large smile and said, "You'll be fine, remember what we talked about. See you at Christmas."

The train pulled out of the station, and Teddy lost sight of his large strange family. He sat back in his seat and let out a sigh, not really believing that he was finally on the train to Hogwarts. The door to his compartment open and another first year boy poked his head in, "Is this seat taken?"

"No, you can come in," replied Teddy.

They talked for a while, and Teddy knew that everything was going to turn out okay.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it, don't forget to review.


End file.
